America
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Based when Jessica and Linda were in America


Jessica and Linda had just moved to America and the kids had started school for the first time. Jessica was sitting in the living room wondering if they would be ok at their new school. She hadn't seen Linda so decided to go and check on her. She knocked on the door but there was no reply. She just assumed Linda was still asleep. Jessica went down stairs and turned on the news. She was trying her best to forget about Adam and the life she had in Holby. Maybe then Harry could lay in peace.

"Linda", Jessica said.

Linda put her sheets in the washing machine and smiled at Jessica before going out yo the bin. She was being ratherly quiet for Linda so Jessica decided to investigate what was going on. Linda came back in and sat on the other sofa picking up a magazine.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah, you", Linda replied.

"Yeah, I'm good", Jessica said.

There was still something that seemed off with Linda. Jessica turned to watch the TV as Linda went back up stairs. She walked to the washing machine but the machine was going too fast. She sat back down and came across a picture of Amelia, Lucas and Harry. She stared at it trying not to cry. A tear slipped and she went to the bathroom and started to grieve over her son. Linda heard her and knocked on the door. She gave Jessica a hug.

"Thank you", Jessica said.

"You'll get through this. You did with Elizabeth", Linda replied.

"I still haven't told Amelia she was a twin", Jessica said.

"Sometimes things are best kept secret. You wouldn't want to upset Amelia would you", Linda asked.

"No", Jessica replied.

Linda hugged her and then went back to her bedroom. She put her boots on and smiled at Jessica. She smiled back.

"I'm just going to the shop", Linda said.

Jessica nodded. Linda left and the washing machine stopped. Jessica opened it and took out Linda's sheets to find some blood hadn't come out. She put them in again and suddenly realised what had just happened.

"No", Jessica said.

She understood why Linda had kept the miscarriage from her but she wanted to help her friend get through it. She felt hurt that Linda felt as if she couldn't tell her. She also didn't want to tell her about the pregnancy in the first place. Jessica was torn what to could ignore Linda and pretend she didn't see anything or she could support her and get her head ried off for finding out about the miscarriage as Linda likes to keep things to herself. Linda arrived home and Jessica tried to act normal.

"Got everything", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

Jessica knew she had to talk to Linda about her discovery. She went upstairs and knocked on Linda's bedroom door and then entered.

"Linda", Jessica said.

"Yeah", Linda replied looking up.

Jessica sat on Linda's bed as Linda turned and looked at her. Jessica suddenly found herself in a terrible position. She took a deep breath.

"Linda I know you've had a miscarriage. I saw your sheets", Jessica said.

Linda didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around her stomach. It was the most caring she'd ever see Linda be.

"I need an operation. It costs money here. I've not got the money", Linda said.

"How much", Jessica asked.

"5,000 dollars. I don't have that", Linda said.

Jessica went into her savings and got out the five grand. Linda just looked at it as Jessica wanted her to take it.

"I can't", Linda said.

"You also can't go round with a dead baby inside you", Jessica replied.

She was surprised that she had said that but it was true. She drove Linda to the clinic where they paid the money. Linda got a space quickly due to a no show. Jessica waited outside for her friend nervously. Hours past and Linda finally came out. She didn't say anything and went straight to the car. Jessica looked at her friend as she burst into tears.

"Linda", Jessica said.

Linda had never broke down in front of Jesica before so she wasn't too sure what to do. She drove home and gave Linda a hug as they got in. Still grieving for Harry watching Linda go through the miscarriage was hard but she knew she had to be there for her.

"It's my fault", Linda said while crying.

"No it's not", Jessica replied.

"All the partying", Linda replied.

"We partied together. I have four beautiful kids. Two of which are in heaven. It wasn't your fault", Jessica replied.

"I had hiccups yesterday", Linda replied wiping her tears.

"I know you did but that wasn't why you miscarried. I know you know that. Hiccups are normal and playing with Amelia was really sweet of you even if you werd a hiccuping pony", Jessica replied.

"It wouldn't of been as intelligent as Amelia and Lucas anyway", Linda said.

"You don't know that", Jessica replied.

Linda just sat in silence. Jessica got up and decided to make her friend some pancakes with lemon juice as its one of Linda's favourites. She cooked twelve perfect pancakes to try and cheer her friend up.

"Here", Jessica said.

Linda put the lemon juice on herself and then ate the pancakes. The kids arrived home from school and Amelia looked at Linda.

"Linda can you play Barbie's and pony's with me again", Amelia asked.

"Maybe later. Its homework time", Jessica replied.

"Ok", Amelia said.

Jessica smiled as her kids both got out there reading books and started to silently read them. Linda went upstairs into her room as Jessica watched.

"Mummy is Linds ok", Amelia asked.

"Linda is fine", Jessics replied.

It was funny when she had hiccups while playing yesterday. It meant I had a squeaky pony", Amelia said.

Jessica smiled at her daughter. She knew that was a lie but she didn't want to upset her daughter, not after what had happened with Harry. Her kids didn't even know Linda was pregnant. Jessica took a deep breath and started to cook the dinner.

"Mummy can we call Linda Auntie Linda", Lucas asked.

"You'll have to ask Linda that", Jessica replied.

Both kids ran up tge stairs to ask Linda if they could call her auntie as Jessica just laughed. After fifteen minutes the tuna pasta was ready and Jessica went to the stairs.

"Dinners ready", Jessica called.

She heard no movement she walked up the stairs to find Linda mediating with Amelia and Lucas. She smiled as her kids seemed to be enjoying it but she was slighy annoyed as it was during dinner. They all got up and went to dinner. Amelia and Lucas were arguing over who was going to sit next to Linda so Jessica knew the perfect way to sort that out.

"Im sitting next to Linda", Jessica replied.

They all ate there tuna pasta at the table after a stressful day that Jessica and Linda had. All of a sudden Linda felt a sharpe pain.

"Ow", Linda said.

"Auntie Linda", Amelia said.

"Linda", Jessica replied.

"Im fine", Linda replied.

Jessica looked at her friemd worried as she knew this wasn't normal. Linda being Linda claimed it was a bug and went upstairs when Jessica knew that it wasn't. She knew she couldn't control Linda but she wanted to help her just like Linda had helped her grieve for Harry.


End file.
